The Reason Why
by no dang name is available
Summary: Why are Yoh and Anna still together? Drabble. Post-manga.


**Author's Note:** It's been a while. :D Drabble, unbeta-ed. Very strange. Just a stream of consciousness really while I thought of Yoh and Anna's relationship. Please bear with it's... weirdness. I wrote it and I myself find it strange.

* * *

People always regarded Yoh and Anna with respect for many different reasons. One such reason was how they managed to stay engaged despite it being Yoh's grandparents' decision. They always wondered why those two hadn't fallen in love with someone else and abandoned their easily broken relationship. It wasn't as if Yohmei and Kino would object—if Yoh and Anna truly wanted to end their engagement, there would be nothing that they can do because both of them are just as stubborn as mules.

Silence. It was always people's reactions whenever Yoh and Anna entered the room together. Not because they were afraid —well, not _always_— but because they were curious. Curious about the _curious_ couple. They never seemed to talk to each other. Never seemed to like the same things. Yoh always seemed afraid of her. Anna always seemed to like torturing him. So people question why. _Why _indeed?

If they asked Yoh why, he would smile sheepishly, scratch the back of his neck and answer with an ambiguous, "...I don't know."

And if they had the courage to ask Anna, surely she'd say the same thing—of course with a snide comment attached as well as a demeaning glare. There are things that just _shouldn't_ be asked. Not that there was_ no answer;_ Because there_ was_. A rather simple answer really.

Love.

Love? That word is something that people would never associate with their relationship. There was no _love_. There was no _romance_. There were feelings, yes, but they certainly weren't _those _types of feelings.

Obligation.

Now that was a word that people would immediately associate with Yoh and Anna. They were obligated to stay with each other. They were obligated to honor Yoh's grandparent's—practically Anna's adoptive parents—decision. They were obligated to make each other the best shaman they could ever be. They were obligated to keep each other safe.

Love and Romance? Really? _Where?_

It wasn't obvious. But if one thought about it, Yoh and Anna's relationship couldn't be any _more romantic:_ A boy who pledged to save a girl that he had just met. A girl who chased the boy down when he left and promised to train him to be stronger and to get stronger herself. Strong enough to protect him. Strong enough to protect the both of them.

Promises.

It was what their entire relationship was based on. A promise to make Anna the Shaman Queen. A promise to make Yoh the Shaman King. A promise to save each other. But when that promise was broken when Yoh quit the Shaman Fight. Anna didn't leave.

Which leads in to Commitment.

The fact that Yoh went through Anna's hell-training and strove to get in the Fight and stay in the fight. It's proof of _his _commitment. _Her _commitment stemmed way back. When she decided to follow Yoh to Tokyo. When she decided to stay in Tokyo and train him. When she followed Yoh to America. When she refused to join forces with Hao. When she believed that Yoh would become Shaman King. When she _stayed _despite the fact that she wouldn't become Shaman Queen anymore. She proved _her _commitment._  
_

Lastly, Comfort.

People always felt weird whenever they walked in a moment between Yoh and Anna. Not because of what they say when they're alone but because of what they _don't_ say. The lack of words between the two was disconcerting. Whenever they walked together, rode a train together, ate together. They would never say more than a few words. Just complete silence. And people mistakenly thought it as contempt. Dislike. Hatred. _Awkwardness_.

It _was _at first. Honestly, both Yoh and Anna didn't know when it started to be _not _awkward. All they knew was that they _liked _the silence. They _liked _the peace. They enjoyed each other's presence and were confident enough with each other to allow the atmosphere_ speak for them_. There was no need for words. It was just natural. _Comfortable_.

And in a relationship, nothing is more important. So, back to the initial question, "why?". If Yoh and Anna decided to be bold and revealing, they would have countered with a "Why _not_?"

Because, really, there was _no way _that they _weren't _in love with each other.


End file.
